RWBY Family Business
by rekr ori'kad
Summary: In a world where Beacon never falls things still happen, This story takes place 36 years after when the fall of Beacon would have happened and follows the story of Ruby's daughter trying to find her way in the crazy messed up world. Contains pre-existing Blake and Sun pairing and Weiss and Neptune pairing as well as OC pairings.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: The events of this story take place 36 years after the fall of beacon in an alternate timeline where the fall of beacon failed. Contains OC pairings.

Tygre looked around at the dimly lit street, with how his henchmen were arrayed behind the few people who were on the street at this time of night knew to steer clear of him. (tygre was a tall, young man with white hair, he wore a black trench coat with orange tiger stripes on the sleeves, a large eyepatch covered half of his face. His henchmen wore black suits with green ties and sunglasses as well as irish walking caps.) "Ugh, let's get this over with." Tygre said to no one in particular, though his henchmen still nodded in affirmation. Stopping outside the door of the bar and grill to check him and his henchmen in with the bouncer, Tygre then proceeded to enter the lively establishment while looking for someone in particular. He found his contact and sat beside him amongst the pulsating music, all the better since they had business to discuss.

Summer Rose ran through downtown vale, the area hadn't changed that much in the three years since she had left the kingdom to train with her father. Where other girls her age had learned things like math and science and relations with boys, Summer had spent the time learning and perfecting her fighting skills, skill in espionage and subterfuge, tactics and strategy, and how to act like a boy. Where her peers learned about socialising, she learned social engineering. The reasons for this were of course clear to her, she was much more perceptive than those of her age, whether this was due to her training or something else was up for debate. The end result, however, was the same. She knew she was in danger people would hunt her down, some for no other reason than the fact that she could save people and they didn't like it. Others would want her power for themselves. But none of this pertained to why she was running down the streets of vale. That was an entirely different reason, introduce "Sumter Rose" the new her to her family once again, slowly, and she would start with the only adult in her family who didn't know where she had been the last three years. She came to a stop in front of the entrance to the Berserk Brawlers Bar and Grill. While not as prevalent as some restaurant chains people from all four kingdoms had heard of and traveled to dine at the very upbeat family owned restaurant. As Summer walked up to the front door the bouncer moved in front of her and said "sorry kid but nobody under 18 in the club." Sumter sighed, this is irritating she thought didn't aunt Yang come to places like this before she was 18? Pushing her internal questions aside Sumter laughed and said "tell ya what buddy. Why don' ya call yer boss and tell 'er that 'er nephew Sumter Rose is 'ere to see 'is auntie Yang." the bouncer narrowed his eyes and touched the scroll in his ear (scroll technology had advanced over the years and it was now just an earbud that projected holographic screens) "this better be on the level." he grumbled, he quickly straightened his posture as the scroll connected. "Ma'am pardon the interruption… yes I realise what time it is… it's just that I've got a twelve year old-" oh that isn't going to fly Sumter thought "I'm fifteen" she interrupted I've had to fight hard to survive this long thank you very much, and why do people still mess up my age? The bouncer gave her a glare that would have made her mother's former teammate proud. "-fifteen year old boy claiming to be your nephew… he says his name is Sumter Rose Ma'am." judging by the look on his face he was annoyed with the response but wouldn't let it show in his voice. "Yes ma'am, of course ma'am." the bouncer turned to Sumter "she said she'll meet you behind the counter." Sumter shoved past him while saying "thank ya, pal" upon entering the upbeat establishment the flashing lights and pulsating music almost overwhelmed Sumter but she soon spotted the giant mess of blonde hair above a rather nice business suit. Aunt Yang Sumter thought to herself it's been a while, hasn't it? Sumter immediately walked over to her her relative, who was scowling at her oh well, I shouldn't expect her to recognize me under all this. A quick look around while walking and Sumter knew everything she would need to do to maintain her cover. The music should block out our communication and no one wants to be near aunt Yang while she's giving that look, good. When she got to the counter Yang finally spoke up "who are you and why are you using my sister's family name?" Sumter laughed a little while pulling her scarf and hood down and replied in her normal voice "you don't recognize you own niece? I'm hurt aunt Yang." Yang seem to pause for a moment before "Summer?" Summer nodded "Summer!" Yang reached across the counter and hugged the fifteen year old. "where have you been!? Are you alright?! Your parents must be so worried about you! What happened?!" the number of questions hit Summer like a machine-gun. "woah aunt Yang slow down." Summer said while pulling back "I'm fine, my parents have known where I was, I've been helping dad, and as for what happened…" how should I put this "I died." she finished. Yang scowled again at that "not funny Summer we actually thought that happened" Summer sighed "officially it did, Summer Rose died three years ago when her kidnappers self-destructed their fortress rather than face the wrath of 'the Ghost Hunter'" Summer explained, using her father's nickname in the intelligence community. "my new identity is that of Sumter Rose, a Vacuean orphan boy who was taken in and adopted by dad." Yang looked at Summer rather confused "but why?" she asked Summer took a deep breath "aunt Yang, what's your favorite fairy tale?" Yang shook her head and replied immediately "oh no, no no no, my sister tried to have this talk with me, I didn't want to hear it then and I don't want to hear it now." then she smiled at Summer and said "I'll trust you have your reasons." "thanks aunt Yang." Summer said, grateful she wouldn't have to explain the whole deal of silver-eyed warriors and maidens to her aunt. "so" Yang said suddenly "if my adorable young nie- nephew is old enough to know just how terribly screwed up this world is, is he old enough to have a drink with me?" Yang asked "I can't really let my guard down in public but I'll take something non-alcoholic." Summer answered, Yang nodded and poured her a drink "here you go." Yang looked at Summer with a serious face "so what are you doing back in Vale certainly not just a social visit?" Summer wasn't quite expecting this question but it made sense to ask. "No I'm going to be staying in vale with great uncle Qrow until I can attend Beacon." Yang smiled at that "oh, going to attend my alma mater then?" Summer smiled in return, her father, mother, aunt, uncle, grandfather, and great uncle had all attended Beacon and it was looking like all their kids would too. "Yep, just two years away" they sat and talked for a while, sharing what they could about what's been going on in their lives. "so Amra knew about your 'adventures' and neglected to let me know? I'm going to have a talk with my dear husband." Yang said, Summer laughed in response "haha, yeah I'm sure he's really sorry. On that note though, do you have any of his color changing eye contacts? I could really use some, not many people have silver eyes, ya know?" Yang nodded "yeah there's probably some in our room upstairs let me go get them." "thanks aunt Yang." Yang left and went up the stairs to her house on the top floors of the club. Sumter stared at the half-empty drink in front of her. Maybe dad was right and everything would turn out alright, it's not like anyone in vale would recognize her here "well, well, well, what do we have here?" The voice behind her froze her blood cold, made her want to run, hide, and gouge its eyes out all at the same time. It had since she had been kidnapped by the voice's owner shortly before her 'death' and it probably would until she died. "Welcome to Vale Hornet Snow." Tygre Lambb, master crook exclaimed. Aunt Yang isn't going to like this.

"If that will be all Mr. Lambb, I will be on my way" the man across from Tygre began "have a good day sir" "Likewise Mr. elm" Tygre responded while inwardly seething fine we'll see how your 'business associates like it once we run this kingdom! "I do hope we'll meet again soon, under more favorable circumstance Mr. Lambb" Mr. Elm finished and walked off. Tygre was fuming internally those IDIOTS they'll come crawling to me on all fours begging for another chance when I'm done with them, but I won't give it. Oh no they'll have to… Tygre sighed "I need a drink" he said to no one in particular "go wait outside guys, I'll be there in a second" Tygre said to his guards "you got it boss" one of the nearest guards answered him before they all turned and left. Tygre rose from his seat and walked to the bar. This place was perfect for backroom dealings the owner would have loud pulsating music running all the time and the authorities would almost never check the establishment for illegal dealings, after all it was run by a former huntress! Despite this all backroom dealings had to be done in the booths as far from the bar as possible because it was run by a former huntress. Tygre looked over the bar to see the golden mane of the bartender head upstairs, perfect, Tygre thought to himself sarcastically. He was about to turn away and join his henchmen when something caught his eyes, a red scarf. No way, Tygre thought He only works in Mistral how did he find me here! It was only a second later that Tygre realised that Hornet Snow, the bane of his existence, wasn't looking at him in fact it looked like he was trying to nurse his sorrow in some sort of drink that Tygre didn't recognize. Is he even old enough to drink here? Tygre observed his opponent once again, dark grey hoodie with yellow stripes, faded jeans, golden gauntlets and greaves, crossed ammo belts around the waist, and that ever present red scarf that was so noticeable. In that moment Tygre made a decision, if Hornet was drinking his reflexes would be slowed, he might not even be able to enter their "Hyper time" if that was the case then Tygre could pay him back for his missing eye. Well, well, well, what do we have hear?" Tygre said and smirked when he saw Hornet jerk and stand ramrod straight before slowly turning around "Welcome to Vale Hornet Snow." Those hard as steel silver eyes locked onto him and Hornet asked with a voice cold as ice "can I help you?" he tries to play ignorance, huh? Tygre thought that won't work with that look on your face Hornet. "I almost feel hurt, Hornet, you don't remember me the guy you destroyed half the face of?" The plastic smile disappeared replaced by a far more feral one. I'll attack now before he can activate his semblance! The world around Tygre turned from full and vibrant colors to muted tones of grey as everything around him slowed to a crawl. Hyper time was Tygre's own private world where no one could ever enter, save one. Tygre formed a blade in his hand out of nothing but his own aura, Today, I finish our rivalry Hornet! Tygre thought with a smirk as he brought the Aura-blade down to finish off his foe I guess I was faster after all. SHIIINK! Tygre blinked Hornet stood there before him, an unfamiliar blade held his own Aura-blade a mere few inches away from Hornet's neck. Did I lose concentration? Tygre thought frantically No, the world is still grey but that means… Tygre looked back into steely silver eyes, they had lost their standoffish look and were replaced with a look of determination that would cause even the grimm to back off. "Fine." Hornet's voice itself could kill a goliath with the amount of venom in it, "I guess we'll do this here." Tygre instantly recognised his mistake, Hornet hadn't been drinking an alcoholic drink at all! He was still in full control of his facilities, which meant that this fight would be much more difficult.

Sumter looked at the man before her, his singular eye gauging her deciding his next move. While they stood there unmoving for a second the world and people around them began to move normally, or as normally as people would move when they saw a fight to the death break out in a bar. They ran. Soon the bar was completely vacated of people except the two combatants Good there won't be any collateral damages now, or at least any collateral casualties. Sumter thought as her grip on her weapon 'Sunflower' a gauntlet that held a ninja-to in a Iaijutsu style and could transform into a low caliber sniper rifle. Sumter spotted a small almost unnoticeable flicker in Tygre's aura and instantly activated her semblance speeding up to overcome the time dilation which Tygre activated and swiftly deflected his strike countering with her own. The battle continued like this for some time as they fought all over the bar. Deflected strikes left gouges in the floors and walls, were shattered underfoot, the damages both wrecked on the bar moving in slow motion as the momentum of the battle quickly left them. Tygre and Sumter continued to fight faster and faster beyond the level of rational thought, moving solely on conditioned training and battle instincts. Ten minutes worth of fighting taking place within the span of half a second. The fighting could only last a short time longer in Hyper time as it tired both combatants rather quickly. If one was to win here they would have to win quickly or outlast their opponent and kill them once they dropped their speed. Unfortunately the two were evenly matched and couldn't keep up their speed for more than a few seconds. When they inevitably ran out of steam, Sumter backed off and quickly sheathed her ninja-to 'Sundrop' into Sunflower and switched the entire into it's rifle form and fired off the entire magazine directly at Tygre, who in turn formed a barrier field of his aura and blocked each shot. As smashed bullets and the spent magazine fell to the floor, Sumter slipped a new magazine into her rifle while the two tried to recover their breathes. "Impressive kid." Tygre began. Who does he think he is? A b rate movie villain? "But I'm still going to 'thank' you for this" he said while pointing to his eyepatch. "Yeah right." Sumter shouted back "you're about as cliched as you can get, I just helped complete the look!" By this point the two had devolved to hurling insults until they recovered their strength to use their semblance again. "I'm surprised you can still even move after some of those hits." Sumter taunted. "Oh please kid you couldn't hurt me unless you had a train to throw at me!" At that moment the best and worst thing that could have happened to Sumter happened. From one of the balconies on the upper levels, Yang jumped down directly in front of Tygre, and she wasn't happy "Choo Choo" Definitely not happy.

A/N: Ok so here it is, while this isn't my first fanfic it is the first I have released beyond my own home so feedback is appreciated. Just to clarify this in this Au Ruby and Yang married OC's Rueben (no last name) and Amra Deere respectively, while Blake married Sun and Weiss married Neptune. Summer/Sumter is Ruby's daughter and is only pretending to be a boy as overkill to ensure no one suspects her of being the summer maiden.


	2. Chapter 2

"Boss, boss, wake up!" Tygre could vaguely hear someone talking as he came back to consciousness. "Boss you're up, thank Oum we thought you might not wake up." It was one of his henchmen

"Ash?" Tygre asked, as he slowly sat up "what happened?"

"I don't know boss the deal went down without anything happening" Ash paused "and then everyone is running out and you get thrown through the front wall of the shop." he finished sounding exasperate. Tygre thought back and remembered the kid, the fight, the bartender. He growled in frustration after thinking about it."Boss?" Ash asked hesitantly.

"Call Brisk." Tygre said "Tell him Snow's little brat is here."

"I'm so sorry about the damage auntie Yang." Summer began, dropping her Vacuean street rat act the moment she knew they were safe from any prying eyes.

"Summer, I don't care about the damage," Yang began with a soft tone Summer had not heard in years "I make enough here to easily repair those." Yang looked Summer directly in the eye "What I'm upset about is that you tried to take on that guy, who is clearly very strong, on your own."

That's what she's upset about? Summer thought, I used to deal with him on a weekly basis in Mistral. "Aunt Yang, I can deal with him," Summer began "my semblance is the perfect counter for his, that's why…"

"Summer when I came down there you were exhausted like you had been fighting for hours" Yang interrupted "I was only gone a few seconds!"

"Aunt Yang I..." before Summer could finish her argument, she didn't so much hear someone as she felt their presence appear on the other side of the door. Instantly thanks to her semblance her disguise, including the new contacts, was up.

"Hmm, am I interrupting something?" the strange man who entered without knocking asked.

"Well whaddya think?" Sumter said slipping effortlessly into her 'Vacuean street rat' accent "Is it normal in vale ta open a door without knockin' Mrs. Yang?" Sumter turned to Yang hoping she'd already caught on to her act.

"Sumter, be kind." Yang replied.

Good tone friendly but not overly familiar Summer thought perfect tone for meeting your newly adopted nephew. Summer then turned her attention to the man that had entered, He was old and carried a cane, but didn't need it to walk, his hair was grey and all over the place similarly his beard was long and gave him the appearance of an old wizard.

"Professor Ozpin, to what do I owe this visit" Yang asked cordially, but guardedly.

Ah so this is the great Professor Ozpin, Summer thought Headmaster of Beacon and the one who trained my parents generation.

"Well I happened to be in the area and heard a commotion from one of my former students place," Ozpin replied with a mischievous glint in his aged eyes "my first thought was that someone tried to give you a haircut," Haircut? "But it seems that this young man is actually who I sought, tell me what is your name?" Ozpin finished while tuning to Summer.

Oh crap, what do I do? Summer began frantically reviewing her options do I tell him Hornet snow? No I'll be going to his school in two years, he'll remember me from here. "Name's Sumter, I'm goin' ta be the best huntsman this side of remnant" Summer said committing to the act. "Now who're ya."

Ozpin chuckled at the response, it was lively and so very much like a former student of his. "I am professor Ozpin, I run a huntsmen school, would you like to attend?"

"Recruitin' a lil early aintcha?" Summer replied "Sorry but ma sights are set as high as they'll go, Beacon academy." That should solidify that I'm new here.

"Well it's good to know that we rank so high on your goals." Ozpin smiled while Summer faked realization "and as for recruiting early, how old are you," he paused for dramatic effect as Summer began to become shocked for real. Is this really happening right now!? "I've been known to make exceptions."

 **A/N Alright so I understand the story seems to be a little disjointed, this is because it was originally the third in a series but I decided completely on a whim to do it first. Despite that, at my younger brothers sugestion I will start including flashbacks to important scenes from the first two stories.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: okay so I didn't put a full description of the characters in the chapter but I put bio's at the bottom of the chapter, these will probably describe only story relevant characters. They also will include info for both the first year at beacon and story-current info. Hope that will help with visualizing the story!**

"Agent Snow! On your left!" Reuben immediately looked up to his left and saw a screecher charging him. Huh, Reuben thought I thought that I took that thing out already. He quickly withdrew his sword from the slain Griffin beneath him. The screecher came up and drew in a breath, preparing to unleash its powerful sonic attack on the elite huntsman. There's my opening! Reuben thought as he quickly sheathed his sword and leapt the remaining distance between them. Faster than the eye could see Reuben drew, struck, and returned his sword to its sheath once again. He looked towards the voice that had called out to him earlier. The Mistralli huntsman, a guy named Rayne, was staring at him with his mouth agape.

"Hey kid! Get your head in the game!" Reuben called out to the young man. He shook his head and smiled.

"I'm glad you're on our side Agent Snow." Rayne said "I don't think we would have made it this far without the legendary Ghost Hunter with us."

"Kid I said head in the game, we're not done hear yet!" Reuben growled at him sheesh the guy that they send with me has so many stars in his eyes he doesn't need night vision. Reuben readied his sword for another attack and charged towards the a large beowolf pack coming at him while thinking, I miss Summer.

"Captain we're back!" called out Rayne as he stepped into the large tent that was serving as the Mistralli huntsmen command center.

"Ah, Rayne, Red good to see you made it back." The large portly man turned to them as they entered. "And in record time too!" he said after checking his watch.

"We took care of that group" Reuben said a little impatiently. "Where to next?"

"Well Red that depends on you." the Captain told him "we got a call from someone calling themselves Hornet Snow, relative of yours?" Hornet? Reuben immediately paused That's Summer's alias, but why is she calling me she shouldn't be taking a risk like that.

"Something like that." He said while looking for a scroll terminal. "You got somewhere I can call him back?"

"Yes Sir!" Rayne replied enthusiastically while Reuben groaned internally "Right this way!"

A few minutes later Reuben was sitting at a scroll terminal watching the ringing icon going off. Soon the scroll connected an an image of a youth wearing a grey jacket with yellow stripes and a red scarf appeared on the screen.

"Dad!" the figure, his daughter in disguise, began to say.

"Hey Hornet this line isn't secure, right now." Reuben interrupted thinking of the overzealous fanboy standing a in the entrance to the comm booth, nevermind the rest of the officers on the other side of the segmented tent.

"Of course." Summer immediately switched into her Hornet Snow persona. "I'm delivering an emergency report Sir." An emergency report! What happened!? Is she okay?! The thoughts and worst case scenarios flashed through Reuben's mind so quickly he couldn't even comprehend half of them Calm down Reuben hear what she has to say first.

"Go ahead." He finally managed to say in a calm level voice.

"One of our high priority targets engaged me here." Summer began "I don't know why but Tygre Lambb is in Vale." Reuben's eyes widened a bit. Darnit! This plan was supposed to get her out of harm's way! Not get her closer to her one living nightmare!

"One moment Hornet." Reuben interrupted her quickly while turning to the people in the tent "Captain! I need everyone to clear out! JRSF business!" He could tell by the frown on the Captains face that he didn't appreciate the order, since technically 'Red Snow' was here to assist the official huntsmen employed by the Mistralli government. However by now everyone had at least heard rumors of the Joint Remnant Security Force (JRSF) and so the upset Huntsman had his people clear out of their command center. Once he was sure that they wouldn't be able to overhear him he continued

"Alright it's secure now Summer" Reuben told his daughter.

"Jeez, Dad you shouldn't use your 'governmental powers' like that" Summer said while making air quotes "somebody might realise that you don't have any."

"It's been twenty years I think they would have figured it out by now if they were going to." Reuben replied with a smile on his face, but he quickly turned serious. "How are you doing, did Tygre hurt you? Did you meet up with your mom's Uncle Qrow?"

"Dad, I'm fine, I'm probably the only person who would be fine after fighting Tygre all alone, and Aunt Yang was there." Summer reassured her father.

"Good at least you're alright." Reuben could breathe a little easier now. "What about qrow? What do you think of him?"

"He's, interesting…" Summer replied.

"Well you're going to be staying with him until you get into beacon." Reuben Began "you'd better get used to him." there was a pause on the other end and Summer seemed to be looking anywhere but the screen "Summer?" Reuben said with a hefty amount of suspicion.

"You remember when you said we'd get me into Beacon in a way that wouldn't attract attention?" Summer began, still not looking at the screen.

"Yes…"

"And when you said I should avoid contact with any of the staff currently there?"

"Yes.."

"Well…" Summer suddenly looked at the screen and quickly said "Thingshappenedandtheheadmastersawmefighti'msorry!"

"What!?" Reuben asked, partially because he couldn't believe what he heard, partially because he wasn't sure what it was he heard.

Summer continued "Ozpin saw me fight Tygre and offered me a spot at Beacon two years early and I accepted I'm sorry but I couldn't think of what else to do so I just told him yes even though it wasn't the plan but I thought he would be suspicious If I turned him down and then reapplied at a latter date and so I just said…"

"Summer!" Reuben suddenly interrupted.

"...Yes dad?" Summer asked quietly

"That's fine not Ideal, but fine nonetheless." Reuben assured her "where are you now?"

"On the upper deck of the airship headed to Beacon." Summer replied.

"Okay, compose yourself, head down below and meet your new classmates." He said before finishing "your mom got into Beacon two years early and did fine, and I'll call her and tell her that you made it. Okay?"

Summer sighed "okay" with that the scroll connection was terminated and Reuben himself sighed. What is it now 36, 37 years since we first met on those steps? Reuben thought getting nostalgic the steps of the place with so many happy memories and so many tragedies.

Beacon academy. We finally made it. Reuben thought as he turned to look at his long time friend Guhn. Guhn Smoek was probably the best thing that had ever happened to Reuben, he was a tall muscular guy with grey hair and steely blue eyes that made him look as intimidating as a seventeen year old could. Despite this Guhn was a big softy, and the only thing that could make him mad was seeing someone else being mistreated. Guhn had stumbled across Reuben being beaten up by several students from an atlas combat prep school. The fight had been short but glorious and resulted in the both of them limping to Guhn's home and setting them on the path that led to being huntsmen. They had decided against going to Atlas, knowing that Reuben's faunus traits would only serve as a detriment there, and decided to enroll in one of the other kingdom's academies. Beacon was the one Guhn's parents had selected for them. Reuben knew this wouldn't be easy and his training would be put to the test in ways he couldn't imagine. Guhn looked down and saw the worried look on his friend's face.

"Hey, no worries" Guhn said smiling "we've got this man!" he finished with a hearty slap on the back. Reuben smiled and took another look at the academy out the window.

"Yeah, yeah we do!" Reuben said, finally convincing himself, he would have said something more but a holographic figure suddenly appeared in the window.

"hello and welcome to Beacon." The figure, a smartly dressed woman with blonde hair and green eyes, began. "my name is Glynda Goodwitch, you are among the privileged few who have been selected to attend this prestigious academy. Our world is experiencing an incredible time of peace and as future huntsmen and huntresses it is your duty to uphold it. You have demonstrated the courage needed for such a task, and now it is our turn to provide you with the knowledge and the training to protect our world." with that the hologram faded away bringing everyone's attention back to the birds eye view of Beacon. The remainder of the flight to Beacon was mostly uneventful one guy threw up from air sickness but other than that nothing happened. As they landed Reuben picked up his sword, mars, which was still wrapped in it's protective sleeve, and began to follow Guhn towards the exit. The academy itself was beyond breathtaking, looking like a medieval castle in every way except scale, where it dwarfed any that Reuben had seen in books or TV shows.

"Wooow!" Reuben drew out finally, completely in awe of the massive structure.

"You said it buddy." Guhn said equally in awe, "we really made it…" he continued under his breath. They probably would have stayed like that for several minutes were it not for the sound of an explosion slightly up ahead. Reuben quickly made out two figures in the mess, they were both female and one looked furious while the other tried to make themselves as small as possible. Without looking behind at Guhn, who he knew would follow him, Reuben walked towards the two girls.

"Uh um… excuse me." Reuben stammered Brilliant Reuben that definitely sounded like the very image of confidence, bravo bravo. Reuben thought sarcastically to himself before returning his attention to the angry white haired girl before him "S-she said she was sorry and it was probably just an accident so why don't you leave her alone" Stop stuttering you idiot! Reuben scolded himself you came here to be stronger and stop injustice, so speak with confidence! The red cloaked girl gave him a thankful smile while the white haired girl scowled at him. However Reuben noticed her glare wasn't focused on his face but something behind him. His tails twiched nervously and her gaze snapped back to him. Oh… so that's it. Reuben thought with no small amount of melancholy.

"Figures that your kind would try to defend the idiot who nearly killed me." the venom in her voice was palpable. Reuben's hope plummeted, he thought things would be different here, that he could be treated like a normal person. While he was still wallowing in self pity however a dark shadow seemed to form behind the white haired girl.

"Care to say that again?!" Guhn's voice wasn't loud but it was menacing, it caused the white haired girl to jump and move away from him. "Weiss Schnee, heiress to the Schnee dust company." Guhn said quickly recognizing her, he was distantly related to her family after all. "My friend and I care not for your politics and prejudice, but I will not allow you to talk bad about my friend am I clear." his tone remained deadly serious. Weiss quickly tried to recover her composure, huffed, picked up a fallen dust bottle and stomped off clearly aggravated. Reuben and Guhn watched her go until they heard a timid voice behind them.

"Uhm... thanks" the girl in the red cloak began looking unsure as to whether she should sigh in relief, or take off running from Guhn. To his credit Guhn immediately changed his demeanor, instantly becoming friendly.

"Hey no problem, though Reuben here was the one who came to your rescue!" he said while grabbing his smaller buddy in a side hug that lifted Reuben off the ground.

"Guhn! Put me down!" Reuben shouted and then turned to the red girl once he was on solid ground again. "Uh..My names Reuben and this is my best friend Guhn." the red hair girl started giggling and looked at the towering huntsman in training.

"Gun?" She smirked as she tried to hold in her giggles. "As in the bang bang type?"

"Kinda my name is spelled G-u-h-n, but yeah basically." he replied smiling.

"Well my names Ruby" the girl replied a big smile still on her face "nice to meet you!"

Bio's:

Reuben (Rose)

Race: faunus (Fox, trait is two fox tails due to a genetic defect)

Age: 17 (53)

Color: Red (red and white)

Semblance: short burst dash (capable of reaching ruby speeds but only for a second or two)

Weapon: Mars (Mars' avenger)

Mars is a katana and dust injecting sheathe that Reuben uses in an Iaijutsu style (for those who don't know the same style Adam Taurus uses) Reuben used it until it was destroyed during the battle of beacon.

Mars' avenger is a katana that combines with the sheathe to transform into a high caliber sniper rifle. The sheathe also stores multiple spare blades for the sword. Ruby Rose assisted Reuben in the construction of it to replace his previous sword Mars.

Background: Reuben was an orphan on the streets of mantle until he met Guhn at around the age of eight, they remained inseparable until Reuben joined the Valean military to fight in the second great war. During Reuben's second year at beacon he and his team (Team AGHR) were recruited by an officer of the Valean Ministry of Intelligence to investigate the cause of the attack on beacon. This led to the formation of a fake international intelligence agency known as the Joint Remnant Security Force (JRSF). The team managed to track down some of the perpetrators of the attack and eliminate them, this changed Reuben on an entirely different level as he had never taken a life before this. The team returned to beacon for their third year and nearly completed their time at the school until the second great war broke out. The breakout of the second great war caused many teams to split over it and AGHR was no exception. With Amra Deere the team leader and Reuben both joining the fight while Guhn settled stayed in Vale to defend against Grimm and Hunter Green another team member disappeared entirely. Reuben was paired with Ruby during the war and the two became the shock troops for the Valean forces. During this time the two realised their feelings for each other and got married. After the war wound down there was still a period where tensions were high and a secret cold war raged. It was during this time where Reuben earned a nickname for his alias Red Snow (this was the same alias used during his time hunting Cinder and Adam) as "the Ghost Hunter" due to the number of spies he tracked down. Reuben has four kids Starr Rose, Ignella Rose and her twin sister Glacia Rose, and finally Summer Rose. Currently Reuben Rose is officially retired, however his alias Red Snow is still very active in all corners of remnant.

Guhn Smoek

Age: 17 (53)

Color: grey and silver

Semblance: Glyphs/weapon summoning

Weapon: Twin Steal

Twin Steal are two identical small arms handguns that Guhn can summon using his semblance. Due to their ethereal nature he doesn't have to worry about ammunition or weapon maintenance.

Background: Guhn Smoek was born in the city of mantle to one of the few wealthy families still there. He is a distant relative of the Schnee family and so shares a similar semblance. At an early age Guhn developed an intense sense of justice and dislike for bullies. This caused him to stand up for a Reuben when he met him being bullied for his heritage on the streets of mantle. After getting beat up he and Reuben became fast friends and decided to become "stronger" together they began to study huntsmen centric subjects and eventually enrolled at Beacon as a member of team AGHR. When his team became entwined in espionage Guhn took the alias of Grey Stealle, spy extraordinaire (think James Bond). When the great war broke out Guhn decided not to go to war instead determined to protect small towns and villages from Grimm. During this time Guhn met his future wife who was a small town farm girl. He settled down in her home village to raise his son Blaze Smoek.

 **A/N: okay so a much longer chapter than I originally anticipated but it is still good. If you want me to put more of the history before the story up, please let me know. Also let me know if you like having the character bio's at the bottom. Until next time!**


	4. Chapter 4

Summer woke to the sound of an alarm clock ringing to the side of her bed. A quick look at it told her that she would need to get up to keep the schedule she had decided on for the morning. She quickly her morning routine after getting herself and her weapons cleaned, she stored both Hornet's weapon, a suppressed Sniper rifle that turned into a pike, and Wasp's weapons, twin pistol/shortsword combos, in a small hidden compartment her great uncle had installed to the room in anticipation of her arrival. At least it'll get some use Summer thought, I can't bring these with me to Beacon, not when my enemies will recognize them from another Identity. The fact that Tygre had seen her use her 'Sumter Rose' weaponry while she was still dressed as 'Hornet Snow' was a huge mistake but unavoidable now, especially after the headmaster of Beacon had seen her dressed in such a way. Summer would adapt to the situation and overcome, at least the headmaster hadn't seen her real eye color as that would have definitely given her away. Speaking of eye color, Summer thought as she put in the color changing contacts, which should I have today, brown would stand out the least, but red has a cool whimsical effect to it, blue is really pretty though, or I could do green This was harder than she cared to admit, I'll just pick a random one. Disguise together Summer went down the stairs the main room of the house. Her Great-Uncle Qrow and her Aunt Yang were both passed out on the living room floor, apparently having had a competition to see who could drink more last night. Right, that's why Dad won't drink. Summer went to the kitchen and prepared a quick breakfast for herself before taking it and her duffel bag and leaving the house. It was a quick walk to the airship depot from Qrow's house, but Summer began formulating plans and contingency plans the whole way. Things like How should I deal with my brother and sister's, what if they recognize me? And how should I choose teams? Can I even choose teams? Before Summer could get too far in her spiral of thoughts she arrived at the depot. There were only a few people there but neither was the airship. Huh, guess I'm early, Summer thought as she pulled up a scroll window to check the time, I thought I planned better, oh well I guess I am excited after all. Despite the lack of the airship the depot soon filled with many families and friends saying goodbye and giving fond farewells. A full hour after Summer arrived so did the airship finally. Once everyone had boarded Summer found a secluded corner and called her father to inform him of what had happened. Once the conversation was done, and her confidence boosted by her fathers support, Summer decided to try and make some connections. The number of people on the airship was staggering, however she had specific personalities in mind. Summer needed someone who would 'steal the show' around her, an attention grabber. Not many people seemed to fit this as they were all nervous about initiation. In fact the biggest attention grabber in the ship appeared to be her cousin Brown Xiao Long while he goofed off with her sisters Ignella and Glacia. Yeah that's a no… Summer thought to herself, there was no way she was going to walk straight up to her family and just say "Hi." After searching the rest of the airship she settled onto a group of two girls, one black-haired with gold highlights and a lion tail, the other white-haired with a blue overcoat, on the far end of the airship near the doors.

"Heya!" Summer said as she got close "Ma names Sumter! What's yers?" The black-haired girl answered while turning towards her while the other seemed to shrink behind the larger girl. Black was scowling and looked about ready to pounce on Summer.

"Why do you want to know?" the challenge was clear and precise, 'Are you hitting on us?' but her accent isn't indicative of a natural born Valean Summer thought It sounds more like a mix of Vacuean and… Oh! She's from Menagerie! In response to the girls question Summer quickly shook her head.

"Nope." She said popping the 'p' "I'm just new to Vale and ain't got any friends here. So I thought maybe all us transfers could get along!"

"How do you know we're transfers?" the girl asked again not letting up any suspicion.

"Well," Summer began "ya speak with a slight accent from another nation, M'nagere if I had to guess and yer friend's outfit screams 'Atleasian military might' all over it."

"Wow you could tell her nationality by her accent!" the white haired girl finally spoke up for the first time.

"Well yeah, I moved 'round allot with ma Pa' for awhile." Summer answered, all technically true.

"That's so cool! My names Navi, Navi Schnee!" the girl said while offering her hand forward. "You simply must tell me some stories of your travels!" Yeah that's never going to happen Summer said internally If she is Navi Schnee then she must be Weiss's daughter, she's nothing like Mom's stories of her mother.

"Sure, Whenever we get the time." Summer replied with a smile on her face, before turning to the other girl who seemed to relax a bit. "And what's yer name?"

"Krysanthe, Krysanthe Belladonna." The girl finally answered after getting a nudge from Navi. "but everyone calls me Krys, also, It's pronounced Menagerie." Haha, she's trying to fix my accent?! Summer couldn't help but laugh internally, I made it so thick for a reason! She made a quick check to make sure her internal mirth didn't show on the surface before continuing.

"That's what I said, Ain't it?" Summer could see the stages of coming up with an argument flash across her face before she shook her head.

"Nevermind. Where are you from Sumter?" Krys asked. The question was innocent enough however the calculations going on behind her eyes told Summer she was trying to place her accent.

"Me? I'm from Vacuo originally." Summer answered "But I've been traveling with my Ma' and Pa' for a while now."

"Who are your parents then?" Navi asked, showing Summer genuine curiosity while asking.

"I don' know if ya heard of 'em," Summer said, "but Reuben Rose is ma Pa' and Ruby Rose is ma Ma'" the shock on both of the girls faces at the mention of Ruby's name almost made Summer laugh.

"THE Ruby Rose?" Navi practically shrieked, "The Crimson Tornado, Hero of Atlas, Leader of Vale's Elite Shock troops!?" Wow, she's actually fangirling over Mom. Summer thought Huh, should I play casual or ignorant?

"Uh. Yeah." Summer said after a second while slowly backing away from the star-eyed Navi. "She told me she fought in the war. When she was teaching me to use ma semblance." Navi shrieked again while Krys rolled her eyes and backed away.

"THAT'S SO COOL!" Navi was getting uncomfortably loud, "Can I meet her!?"

"Uh, I'm sure ya could at some point but. Uh..." Summer said while pointing at all the people around them who were now staring. Navi blushed as soon as she saw all of the stares, before running off to a secluded part of the ship. For her part Krys looked rather exasperated. "Not used to people I take it?" Summer finally asked.

"No, no she's not." Krys replied, "well I should go find her, see you around at Beacon." Krys finished with a wave as she walked off.

"Yeah, see ya later!" Summer said as she watched the taller girl walk off. Well that was a thing, Summer thought Who's next? As she was about to walk away all of the holographic projectors in the airships windows clicked on and a woman dressed in a red suit with pieces of almost gladitorial armor in several places appeared on the screen.

"Hello everyone," The woman began with a small wave and a smile. "My name is Pyrrha Arc, and allow me to be the first to welcome you to Beacon." the smile never left her face as she delivered the address to the new students. "I will be your combat class instructor. My fellow teachers and I look forward to helping you to become the best huntsmen and huntresses the world of remnant has to offer. The Second Great War ended almost three decades ago, but even now we still feel the effects of the loss of so many of our greatest huntsmen and huntresses in the war." The smile did dip when she mentioned the great war even through the hologram Summer could see the scar across her left cheek that was likely from said war. "It is now your time to fill in the gap left by those brave souls, and protect our world." the hologram faded and people rushed to the windows to get their first look at Beacon. However Summer began to feel a set of eyes on her and quickly looked around to try and find who it was. The search bore no fruit as the individual disappeared from her awareness, but left Summer on her toes. I will need to be more careful about how much attention I draw. The remainder of the flight was uneventful as was Summer's walk towards the auditorium. However she did spare a few moments to check out the Jaune Arc memorial and quickly paid respect to the many names written on the wall. During all of this summer couldn't shake the sense she was being watched. She tried to find the culprit the rest of the way to the auditorium but the sense only disappeared once Mrs. Arc stepped up to the microphone on stage.

"Welcome, students, to Beacon academy!" she began "I'm sure you're all excited for initiation tomorrow, but first our headmaster will give a few words." as she finished she motioned to the elderly man as he came to the stage.

"Hello, I am professor Ozpin, the headmaster of this fine academy." his voice was even and soft as he spoke. "you gave traveled here seeking to join the ranks of the elite huntsmen and huntresses who have graduated from here." There was pause and summer could see many of the students brighten at the prospect. Though the academies are still active in the other kingdom's, one even being in Menagerie, Beacon had gained a reputation for producing huntsmen and huntresses capable of standing against whole armies on their own. From Winchester's last stand in the deserts of Vacuo, to Smoek's stonewall around a small Valean village that halted the Mistralli advance, Beacons graduates had become war heroes world renown. "however what I see are those who believe that graduating from here will make you a hero, that is not the case. The decisions that will lead you to being a hero are yours and yours alone to make." after that He stepped off the stage and Mrs. Arc took his spot at the Mic.

"your dorms will be assigned tomorrow after teams have been formed," Pyrrha said "for tonight you will sleep in the ballroom. Tomorrow will start early for initiation, so it is in your best interest to get some sleep. Goodnight and good luck students." once she had finished the students filed into the ballroom. Summer quickly nabbed a spot with equal distance from three different exits in the room. She then sat there and waited for most of the guys to change into their nightwear before going to change herself. Maintaining my cover can be such a bother sometimes, Summer thought as she changed into her pajamas, a pair of baggy dark grey sweatpants and a baggy yellow and red t-shirt. I hope we have private bathrooms in the doors or this'll get old real quick. Summer walked back to her sleeping bag to find she had a neighbor.

"hey I saw an open spot and decided to take it." The orange haired guy said "hope you don't mind" Summer's mind began running he's really close to my bed, but wait that's not weird if we're both supposed to be guys right? But why'd he pick there? Aaaww why me? Summer quickly squashed her internal angst and replied.

"Na, na problem, uhh I'm Sumter, what's yet name?" the boy looked up from whatever he was writing in his journal.

"name's Aiden, Lie Aiden." he said as he extended his hand to shake. As Summer shook his hands his eyes went wide and his grip got firmer "I have a feeling we are going to be good friends." he said slowly and with a smile. It was friendly enough, if you weren't constantly on the lookout for assassins out to get you, which unfortunately Summer was. Crap! Did I already get made! What now! Despite the fear now swirling in her Summer eventually drifted off to sleep hoping the teachers kept an eye on the students at night and that she would wake up fine tomorrow.

Thanksgiving omake: Rose household family dinner

"Reuben, Summer's crying again and I need you to handle her and the twins while I finish the turkey!" Ruby shouted from the kitchen, Reuben sighed and looked over his cards at his eight year old son. "sorry Starr, duty calls." Reuben said as he laid his cards down.

"that's ok dad, I woulda won anyways." Starr replied with a mischievous grin, the fox ears atop his head only added to the look.

"oh so sure of ourselves are we?" Reuben replied, he only neatly caught Starr's 'yup' answer before he walked into the living room wear a there was a screaming two year old on the floor and a suspicious lack of the two older siblings who were in the room a few minutes ago.

"shh, shh, it's ok baby, you're okay." Reuben soothed the toddler as he picked her up. Summer's screaming soon turned into muffled sobs as she tried to stop crying. "alright baby, what's wrong?" Reuben asked once Summer had calmed down a bit.

"My toy." Summer said while pointing at the couch. Reuben sat Summer down and began searching for the toy underneath said couch. He eventually found it, a doll that had somehow managed to be phased halfway into the wooden frame of the couch. Reuben groaned, a part of him couldn't wait until his kids grew up right now.

"Ignella and Glacia Rose!" he called out "front and center!" the twin girls reluctantly came out from their hiding place on the other side of a wall. They were already pointing fingers at each other when they came out. "I don't care who did it." Reuben began "the other should have stopped it l, ok?" both nodded and stopped pointing fingers.

"yes dad." both girls said.

"alright fix it and apologize to your sister, then go clean your room until mom's got dinner ready." Reuben told his twin daughters. They nodded and quickly did as he said. With the perpetrators dealt with and Summer happily playing with her huntress figurine, Reuben went into the kitchen for a moment. "I blame you." he said, playfully to his wife.

"Oh yeah?" she shot back while moving baked goods to and from the oven. "I've done a lot of things which are you blaming me for?" Reuben began getting the table settings out while answering.

"I didn't develop my semblance till my early teens, their ridiculous talent has to be your fault." Ruby rolled her eyes at the statement, Reuben had a habit of saying that everything good about their kids was due to her. As her brain processed everything going on she came to a sudden realization.

"oh no, what'd they do this time?" Ruby asked with wide eyes.

"relax, they just hid Summer's toy inside the couch." Reuben smiled at Ruby, who huffed once she realized there was nothing broken and none injured.

"tease me all you want but they get their ornery streak from you." Ruby said as she turned back to her cooking.

"you sure it's just from me?" Reuben asked playfully. Without missing a beat Ruby replied,

"yup definitely, no way ANY of that could have come from me." her tone was very sarcastic and it was all Reuben could do to not laugh at his wife. Ruby was perhaps the most beautiful and the scariest thing he had ever seen, on the battlefield she had earn monikers like Crimson Reaper, Hero, and sometimes Butcher. And here Reuben was staring at the girl who struck fear into the hearts of full armies, standing in a pink apron fussing over whether the turkey was done enough. It was so preposterous many wouldn't be able to believe it, but it was his life.

"you gonna keep staring at me or help me cook?" Ruby finally asked leveling her good eye on Reuben, who in turn cleared his throat and moved to help. Soon it was time to sit down and eat.

"kids! Foods ready!" Reuben called out into the house. The twins arrived first practically sprinting to their seats at the table. Starr arrived a bit later carrying Summer in and handing her to Ruby, who then put her in her high chair.

"alrighty, here's what we're going to do since it's thanksgiving today." Reuben told his children "we are going to go around the table and say three things we are thankful for, before we say grace, Starr you start and we'll work our way back around to me." Reuben said before pointing to Starr telling him to start.

"uhm, I'm thankful for… food… my friends… and… you guys!" Starr said pointing to his parents for the last one.

"Good to know where we rank." Ruby whispered to Reuben. Before he could reply Ignella went.

"ooh, ooh, I'm thankful for my friends, my family and Christmas!" Reuben shook his head, they weren't even done with thanksgiving yet.

"uhm… ditto" Glacia said, she was interrupted by Ruby "Cia you need to come up with your own answers" she switched to look at Ignella. "you girls may be similar, but you both have your own value and ideas." Ruby scolded them.

"okay… I'm thankful for… everyone here, and those who couldn't make it today, and finally for food."

"that's good Cia," Ruby said "I'm thankful for…"

"wait! We skipped Summer!" Ignella cried out. Summer for her part just giggled and said "foooood!" the family laughed and Ruby and Reuben said their lists, afterwards Reuben said, "alright let's say grace and eat."

 **Bios:**

 **Navi Schnee**

 **Color:**

 **Navy blue, white**

 **Weapon:**

 **Blanc Feu- dust revolver dueling pistol**

 **Semblance:**

 **Hereditary summoning/glyphs**

 **Appearance:**

 **Long white hair with a single blue streak in front, blue eyes, a plain white dress, navy blue overcoat carrying SDC emblem**

 **Summary:**

 **Navi grew up without many friends, simply not being able to relate to them. That changed however when she met Khrysanthe Belladonna during an anual meeting between Weiss and Blake, and the two became fast friends. Hearing stories about Krys's home got Navi interested in the world at large. She travels to Beacon hoping to become a huntress to explore the world.**

 **A/N okay so another chapter out. I'll be including the bios as I flush them out, but some characters will intentionally not have a bios, so don't expect one for every character you see. Due to the season I thought it appropriate to do a little omake for fun. I don't know if RWBY has a thanksgiving or equivalent holiday, hence the omake status, but I'm probably going to do one for Christmas too. Anyways hope you enjoy!**


	5. Chapter 5

Morning always came early for Aiden, ever since he was little the day would start before the crack of dawn all year around. It normally was fine and made it so he could do more in a day, but today nothing was open and no one else was awake yet. So Aiden decided an early morning run around the premises of Beacon would do him some good. Yesterday had been entertaining due in no small part to the number of interesting people that Aiden had met. There was the heiress girl who had almost no social experience but severely wanted friends, the boy who's aura and semblance embodied chaos but at the same time was in total control of himself, but the most interesting by far was the young ... boy? _No,_ thought Aiden remembering his temporary bunkmate _it was she, Sumter was a girl_. She had hid it very well but Aiden's semblance never lied and nothing could be hidden from it. _She had a reason to hide her gender though,_ Aiden thought, _she had a lingering terror of something._ By the time Aiden had completed his lap around Beacon he had decided to both keep her secret and keep an eye on her. The most interesting person in Beacon… Sumter Rose.

The ballroom was bustling with activity when Aiden returned from his run. He checked around and couldn't find his new unofficial charge and so went about preparing himself for the day ahead. After a few hours the first years were called to the Beacon cliffs for initiation. Once everyone had arrived the headmistress went up and down the line showing students where to stand. Aiden couldn't be sure because his semblance required contact with another person's aura, but he was fairly certain that the platforms they were being told to stand on were launch pads.

"May I have your attention please!" Mrs. Arc shouted above the chatter of the potential students, "everyone focuses your attention over here please!" soon the students were completely silent and focused on the headmistress and headmaster who was standing a few feet behind her. "Please listen to the headmaster as he gives some instructions."

"Thank you Pyrrha," Ozpin said before stepping forward, "you all have traveled from near and far to test your skills and earn the prestigious title of Huntsman or Huntress." Ozpin began, the whole thing sounded more like another speech than last minute instructions. "Today you truly begin the path towards such an honor." Mrs. Arc stepped forward once again.

"For your stay at Beacon you will be teamed up with three other students that are decided during initiation today," Mrs. Arc stated, actually giving instructions Aiden noticed absently. "There are several small ruins spread throughout the forest, at these ruins you will find a modern day artifact, you are to guard it and return with it here."

"It would be in your best interest to begin working together with other Huntsmen and Huntresses while in the forest as you will have no Idea who your team will be until you return your artifact here." Ozpin finished "Are there any questions?" no one raised their hands whether because they understood completely or were too nervous to answer, one could not say.

"Very well," Ozpin said "take your places, you will encounter grimm and you must not hesitate to destroy any that appear in your path, we will be watching but will not interfere, be prepared." almost as soon as he finished speaking the launch pads began to send the students, one by one, into the grimm infested forest.

Aiden's decent was quick but controlled, he could see the aura of one Sumter Rose plummet to the side of the forest away from him. There would be no link up until likely much later. The trees rapid approach told Aiden it was time to slow his decent. He quickly grabbed the wind dust half of his collapsible bo staff, Hou Xuanfeng, and tapped it with two fingers while simultaneously pouring aura into it to activate the dust imbued within. The resulting gust of wind caused Aiden's decent to slow till he lightly stepped onto the ground. As Aiden put his staff away in its proper place on his back, he quickly scanned the forest around him. _Nothing trying to kill me… good_ Aiden thought _No potential teammate's either… not so good._ Aiden was standing around wondering what he should do when he heard gunshots close by, which definitely didn't startle him. He turned and ran in the direction of the gunshots. When Aiden arrived he found a white haired girl in a white suit with a blue overcoat fighting off two Ursai with a dust revolver pistol. There were two other Ursai dead and already dissolving, but it couldn't hurt to help her out. Aiden jumped out from his cover while palming one Ursa in its snout with his bare hand.

"I've got this one!" He shouted to the girl in white "Just focus on your fight!"

"Appreciated!" the girl replied before turning her pistol to the other Ursa and firing several shots around it that formed into glyphs right in front of it. The glyphs began shooting out hundreds of shards of ice at the Ursa. the Ursa then roared and charged through the glyphs, only to find itself stuck when some of the glyphs turned into ice on its extremities, which quickly spread engulfing the entire Ursa in ice. The girl in white then spun the chamber on her revolver and selected a purple container. Her next shot formed a black glyph directly in front of her, which she then jumped through, sending her flying at the now Usracle (A/N so very sorry I don't know what came over me!). As soon as she was close enough she used her momentum to hit it with aura infused kick, shattering both the ice and the Ursa at the same time. Meanwhile Aiden was focused solely on his target before him. The Ursa observed him suspiciously before charging directly at Aiden. _Ursai, truly the pinnacle of grimm strategy_ Aiden thought sarcastically _let's get over with this._ Aiden ducked under the Ursa's swipe, at the same time he drew both halves of Hou Xuanfeng and connected them together. The Ursa turned around to attack again only to find itself on the receiving end of a bone shattering strike from the bo staff. While the staff was in mid connection with the grimm's face, Aiden tapped the staff again activating the fire dust imbued side this time. Instantly the grimm roared in pain as it was engulfed in flames. Its cry was short lived however as Aiden backed off while sending what Aiden liked to call wind blades from the staff to quarter the massive grimm before finally ending it with a wind blade across the throat. Aiden then turned to the girl to find her battle had also concluded.

"Hi. I'm Aiden" Aiden offered a handshake.

"Nice to meet you Aiden, my names Navi!" the excitable girl replied while meeting Aiden's handshake. "So … do you know where we need to go?" Aiden laughed.

"No, i'm afraid not, perhaps we should search a bit." He replied after he calmed his laugh down, "I'm sure these ruins will be around here somewhere." Navi nodded and motioned for him to go first.

Their search yielded fruit several minutes later when the found the remains of a small gazebo in the forest. On the bench were two playing cards the Queen of clubs and the Queen of spades.

"I guess this is our objective," Aiden said, "Why don't you pick first?" Navi nodded yet again and grabbed the Queen of clubs, and handed Aiden the other card.

"Thanks," Aiden told her "now I guess we should…" the thought went unfinished as they heard what sounded like a girls scream followed by an explosion nearby.

"We need to go help!" Navi shouted and took off without another thought. Meanwhile Aiden nodded and took off after her.

A/N So I promise I don't normally make puns. Really I don't, I blame my younger brother completely for that one. Anyways, here it is! The next chapter of RWBY Family Business. It took me a bit more work to get this one done, School mixed with drill, so yeah. Not much I can do about finals week or Uncle Sam calling me unfortunately. I'll be working with my unit for the next few weeks but I will do my utmost best to find time to write the next Chapter. On another note, I had a reviewer ask about what happened to Jaune. Unfortunately I hadn't planned on including what happened to him in this story, but for the curious I decided I could put in some "Historical texts" after the author's note to explain it.

 _Excerpt from_

 _Letters from war: the biography of General Jaune Arc, commander of Vale's expeditionary forces and hero of the battle of Shion_

 _Pg. 59 A letter from General Arc to his wife back in Vale_

Dear Pyrrha

I just got your letter! You're sure!? Of course you're sure. This is amazing! I can't wait for this war to finish up and get back to you, both of you! I still can't quite believe it! I'm going to be a father! Also I understand don't worry I will come back to you I promise. This war is brutal and tragic but I will fight my way through it back to you. It's so strange to walk through these lands that my family used to vacation in, only desolated by the artillery and bombs from both sides. It's saddening really. We are making good time in our advance hopefully I will be back to you before Christmas. We'll right this whole mess when we reach Mistral. Lionheart will learn that traitors and dictators never prosper. That much I will ensure. I'm sorry I still haven't found word of your family but I have my men keeping an eye out for them amongst the refugees of the war. We can only hope they escaped before the Mistralli guard locked down the city. Atlas has finally started sending their support, It's comforting to see paladins sporting the Valean coat of arms. Our friends are doing well. Ruby and her shock troops are frightening. I've had reports where they've decimated a force well over twice their size. Prisoners we've captured in cleaning up after them have started referring to her as the Crimson Tornado, the Grim Reaper or even Vale's Butcher. Who would have thought Ruby being called a butcher? I'm just glad she doesn't hear that. It might destroy what innocence she has left. Amra and Guhn are both serving in different units here, they're both fine commanders and they get results. Reuben is also here somewhere but even I don't know where he is or what he is doing. He's taken to the whole spook thing way to well. How are our friends back home? I haven't received any news from them since Wren and Nora told me they were getting married. You can tell them I said it was about time on that one. I miss you all terribly. Hopefully I'll see you in a few months when this war is over.

Your lovable Idiot,

Jaune


	6. Chapter 6

Summer loved flying, these brief moments of respite where the world around her had absolutely no connection to her. Not that this was true flight, no, this was merely falling with style, but it would be impossible to truly fly at the moment without outing herself. So Summer enjoyed the brief three to five seconds of flight before focusing on not denting her aura reserves with the inevitable impact. To this end Summer grabbed a small device from amongst the many she had attached to her belt. With a flick of the wrist the grapple hook concealed within the device shot out and wrapped around a tree with a long thin wire cord. Using the tree as a fulcrum, Summer swung around in a tighter and tighter circle, all while bleeding off the speed of her decent. Once on the ground Summer used the built in winch to retract the grapple and cord before replacing it on her belt. A quick check over the rest of her equipment confirmed it was all there, improvised dust explosives, miniature cameras, lockpick equipment, grapples, and of course spare magazines for sunflower. Once her hasty inspection was complete Summer began to analyse the area around her, there was nothing around worthy of note, that is until she heard a twig snap somewhere behind her. Reacting instantly Summer spun and drew her blade in an Iaido strike. One that she managed to stop just shy of decapitating the unfortunate student who, apparently, had snuck up on her accidently.

"Woah!" the girl said, before falling backwards in surprise, "Sorry didn't mean to scare you like that, My names Tulip and as you can see I'm not a grimm sneaking up on you." She said while forcing a laugh. _I almost hurt a fellow student,_ Summer was shocked frozen _What would have happened if I hadn't caught myself?_

"Uumm, are you alright?" the girl, Tulip asked with a great deal of concern in her voice. Summer realized she hadn't moved an inch since she drew her blade.

"Uh, Yeah, sorry 'bout that." Summer said, once again seamlessly slipping into her male persona. "Ya just surprised me that's all, names Sumter, ya a'right?" Summer offered the girl a hand up

"Yes, I'm fine, you just surprised me too." Tulip responded with a sincere smile, "lets just not speak of this to our future classmates." she said as she took Summers hand.

"Fine by me." Summer replied "do ya know where we're suppose ta be headin'?"

"No, I guess we're just supposed to find a ruin around here somewhere." Tulip guestured aimlessly into the forest around them.

"A'right, lets go."

000000000000

Several minutes later the search still had yet to yield any fruit, and it was apparent to Summer that Tulip had began to grow discouraged.

"What happens if we don't find one? Do you think they'll kick us out?" Tulip began to ask.

"Don't think that way, it ain't good for ya" Summer replied _plus attitudes like that attract the grimm._ "I'm sure we'll find one before we're done, just think about something else until then."

"Okay then, Sumter why do you talk like that?" Tulip asked, clearly trying to take Summer's advise.

"Talk like what?" Summer pretended to be ignorant, "Ya mean ma' accent?"

"Well yeah," Tulip nodded "I don't think I've ever heard anyone talk like you before"

Summer shrugged before replying "I was born and raised on the streets in Vacuo, then three years ago I was adopted by a huntsman and we went all over remnant on hunts, ma' accent is primarily from where I was raised but it's mixed with elements from the different kingdom's me and ma' father visited"

"Oh, cool," Tulip began "That's actually…" She was interrupted by a roar that sounded behind them. Summer turned and saw a beowolf in mid lunge at Tulip, with many more moving around them in an attempt to surround them. _Stupid! Stupid!_ Summer scolded herself mentally while pushing Tulip to the side so that the beowulf would miss her, _Never, ever, lose track of where your nearest enemy is, that's one of the basic rules_! With Tulip out of the way the beowolf landed where the two would have been standing and in perfect range for Sunflowers ninja-to mode. As the beowolf rounded on Summer it found itself bereft of its head, which now rolled at Summers feet. It was now, as Summer prepped one of her explosives to use on the pack, that Tulip finally regained her senses enough to realise what was going on and see the beowolf head, to which she let out a ear splitting scream.

0000000000

Summer's explosive had been effective but had left four of the pack's older members relatively unharmed and very, very, angry. It was against these four that the two partners now squared off against. As Summer fought with two of the beowolf's she observed her teammate fighting the other two. She quickly came to the conclusion that Tulip wasn't very skilled, but very durable, so far while Summer had evaded all the beowolf's attacks, Tulip had tanked every attack directed at her and she was still standing fine. Such incredible aura levels usually indicated years of training and honing such aura or abnormally large amounts to begin with, but in the case of Tulip her inability to dodge even the most telegraphed of strikes meant that it was likely the latter situation. While Tulip's skill level clearly left something to be desired, her massive rocket powered battle ax had made up for it with sheer destructive power. Soon the remaining beowoves had been destroyed by the two and they both sat down to take a breather. After a few seconds Summer heard someone or something running through the forest at them. She quickly pulled out sunflower's sniper rifle mode and aimed it in the direction of the approaching footfalls. _The footfalls are too quick to be unintentional,_ Summer thought analysing the sounds while Tulip also readied herself next to her _Too light to be a beowolf or any sort of older grimm, so it must be a person but who?_ Her question was answered when Navi burst into the clearing with some sort of dust dueling pistol at the ready. Following right behind her was Aiden holding some sort of bo staff. Everyone briefly looked at each other before lowering their weapons. Aiden was the first to say something.

"Uhm, Hi, long time no see."

000000000

 **A/N so looking over my previous chapters I realized that my line breaks have been removed somehow in the process of me uploading it so I am experimenting with different types of line breaks.**

000000000

 _Excerpt from Heroes on all Sides: A Comprehensive study of the Heroes of the Great Wars_

 _Ch 27: Jaune Arc, Pg. 237_

Jaune Arc, soldier, general, hero. Jaune Arc like many of his fellow Beacon huntsmen and huntresses joined Vale's military following the surprise attack on Beacon that started the second Great War. Jaune Arc started as a sergeant do to his former team leader status, but quickly rose through the ranks. Jaune was given field promotions all the way to the rank of major. It was at this point that Vale's military command noticed Jaune Arc's expert strategy and leadership of the Valean First Infantry Division. He had managed, while only being a stand in for the late commander of the unit, to pull the 1st ID through some of the worst fighting of the war while keeping his casualties to a minimum. The response of Vale's military command was simply to promote Jaune Arc to colonel and make him the commander of the Valean 1st ID. Mere weeks after the promotion, an assassination attempt by Mistralli Special Forces succeeded in taking out all of Vale's main Generals. The Valean council, desperate for the offensive to continue and end the war quickly, sent orders to Col. Arc promoting him to General and putting him in sole command of all Valean forces abroad. On 1st ID soldier was reported to have said "the Mikeys actually did us a favor. With Arc leading us there's no way we can lose!" Jaune Arc's military career didn't end there however, in fact it was just beginning...


	7. Chapter 7

A/N So when it comes to fanfictions there are a few things I dislike, lemons, people who change the story midway, and authors that never update/finish their stories. I nearly became the latter and I would like to apologize. After several months of balancing two very demanding jobs and being a full time student, I basically shut down any non- school activities. I do intend to finish this story as well as begin a few others I want to do. Without any further interruptions I give you RWBY Family Business chapter 7.

000000000000

"Uhm, Hi, long time no see"

 _Of course_ Summer thought to herself _it would be this guy._

"Yeah, it's been a reeeal long time." Summer replied with a hefty amount of sarcasm. "Navi, good ta see ya again"

"Likewise" Navi answered, "It seems you have been busy." she finished looking at the already decomposing beowolf corpses. Summer nodded in response.

"Yeah, they kinda jumped out at us" Summer said in response, "I had ta use one of ma bombs is all." Navi nodded and looked like she was going to say something else before freezing and turning back to Summer.

"Sumter did you just say you carry bombs?!" Navi said in near shock. Meanwhile Summer shrugged.

"Yeah I carry extra bombs, knives, dust, rope, and uh, paperclips big ones." Summer answered, "ya know just office supplies." (A/N: Yeah I just referenced the best character disney ever made, so sue me (actually don't I'm poor).) Navi just stood there looking shocked, while Tulip looked over to Summer with a quizzical look on her face.

"Why paperclips?" she asked.

"Ya'd be surprised what they're good fer." Summer answered, while Navi muttered something about office supplies. Meanwhile Aiden decided to chime in.

"Have you guys found your artifact yet?" He asked the two students, both shook their heads no. "well why don't we look together then?"

00000000000

Less than an hour later their search was complete. Tulip was holding a Queen of hearts while Summer had her own Queen of diamonds. Summer could already guess as to what they were for. They were preparing to head back to the cliffs when another team came rushing in. Summer recognized her cousin and sisters, as well as Navi's friend from the other day in the group.

"Run for it!" Brown called out to them, as an almost simultaneous cry came from Ignella, "This is all your fault Brown!" Summer had a brief moment to wonder what could cause her family members, all great fighters, to run like that. As the moment passed she became aware of the huge rumbling sound coming from the direction the other group had come. She and Aiden both shared a glance before grabbing their teammates and moving away as the first of a stampede of Ursai burst into the clearing. Soon enough they were able to duck behind a small cliff along with the other team and watch most of the Ursai drive past them. As they began to turn around however Summer knew she would be left without many of her bombs after today. As she prepped them she began to fall into her combat mindset and started issuing orders to her team.

"Navi, protection glyphs keep 'em from gettin' ta close!" Navi nodded and began shooting her glyphs into existence in a sort of shield wall, "Aiden, Tulip when I give tell ya go in and hit whatever's left with yer biggest attack!" Both shouted acknowledgement as Summer began throwing her crude grenades over Navi's glyph wall, and into the pack of charging Ursai. Her explosives destroyed many of the Ursai but she soon ran out of her explosives. "Aiden, Tulip, go!" Summer shouted as she switched to her sniper rifle. Aiden flew into an Ursa with gust of wind from nowhere at his back, he then slammed his staff into the rather large Ursa and jumped back as it burst into flames. Meanwhile Tulip used the Rockets on the back of her hammer to jump over the glyph wall and started swinging wildly, there was no skill in her method but one couldn't deny the damage she did. Summer however distracted the remaining Ursai with her rifle. As it wasn't anywhere near as powerful as either of her parents rifle it did nothing more than make the Ursai angry, but they kept trying to find the source of the stinging, not realising that it was at the back where the rest of the huntsmen and huntresses in training were. The result was that Aiden and Tulip could deal with them almost one at a time. Brown quickly caught on to Summer's plan and arranged for his team to start clearing out the remaining Ursai as well. They worked efficiently and soon the area was clear and the groups returned to the cliffs.

0000000000

"We seem to have quite the talent this year Professor" Pyrrha said to Ozpin.

"It doesn't surprise me we have the at least one child of a member of team RWBY coming this year." Ozpin said, team RWBY had been one of the best he had ever produce along with team STRQ. "we even have two from Ruby herself." Pyrrha frowned a bit at his statement, she looked up the student roster.

"Professor we have three Roses on the roster this year." Pyrrha said.

"Ah yes one of them is adopted," Ozpin answered, "I suspect that it is due to his rather extraordinary skill level, I saw the results of him fighting a criminal who is wanted in both Atlas and Vacuo currently, it was impressive."

"I see." was all that Pyrrha said in response.

0000000000000

"Krysanthe Belladonna, Ignella Rose, Glacia Rose, and Brown Xiao Long," Ozpin's voice sounded throughout the auditorium, "you four retrieved the king cards, from today on you will work as team BRIK (brick), led by Brown Xiao Long" Summer couldn't help but feel excited as she watched her cousin and sisters finally get enrolled in beacon. She also couldn't help but laugh as she heard her oldest brother, who was in his final year here at Beacon, stand up in the crowd and shout "Roses taking over!" many in the crowd got a laugh at that. It may have been a trick of the light but Summer could have sworn she even saw Ozpin smirk. She knew it was her team next as they were the last to go.

"Lie Aiden, Tulip Knite, Navi Schnee and Sumter Rose, you four retrieved the Queen cards, from this day forward you will work together as team RAST (Roast), led by Sumter Rose."

 _This is it,_ _all I have to do is survive four years of this and I'm back to working with mom and dad._ Summer thought as she looked over at her teammates, the excitable Navi, the unskilled Tulip, and the seriously suspicious Aiden. _Wonderful._

00000000

A/N alright finally got past this chapter, Woohoo! In addition to everything else going on in my life I had a real hard time with this chapter, I mean initiation isn't the easiest thing to write, but oh well. On a side note I may start putting up some of my other RWBY projects, feel free to tell me if there are any you want to see.

Shadow's Rage - Grimm Ruby AU

Shattered King - Hermit Ozpin AU

Rogue Rose: Code Red - Secret agent AU based off of xxnarwhalxx's Rogue Rose fanfic (go read it if you get the chance)


End file.
